The Demon Fox
by Chadisengan
Summary: as an elite ANBU known as The Demon Fox fights to protect the village that hates who is under the mask, he also fight for the girl he loved since he was a child


**Chapter 1: The introduction**

ANBU Black Ops is a group of highly elite ninjas set to go on mission that most shinobi wouldn't be allowed or even dare to go on. then again, in this tail we won't be talking about those who don't dare to instead were telling the story of an S-Ranked ANBU that goes by the name of The Demon Fox.

At the Hokages office a knocked was heard from the door and a women's voice softly replied "Enter". A Shinobi assigned to the messenger core was holding a Scroll with a unique sealing jutsu place on is that only the Hokage and a specific in-named elite shinobi know how to release the jutsu. being Hokage, Lady Tsunade (5th Hokage to the hidden leave village) performed a sequence of complex and a seen hand signs to release the seal.

As a poof of smoke appeared and revealed a unsealed scroll Lady Hokage opened it within a heart beat as she knew it could only be from one person.

 _-In the Hokages office, The Demon Fox is requested immediately and before she can finish her sentence, she is cut off by a flash of smoke and in the centre of the smoke stood The Demon Fox himself._

 _"Fox I have an extremely important stealth mission I would like you to attend. We have recently gathered valuable information from our partners over in the Hidden Sand. A tall hooded figure wearing a black cloak with blood red clouds was spotted waving hand signs to enter a secret base, my guess is that is where they will be extracting the tailed beast from their jinjuriki. From your unique skills in infiltration and secretive sealing jutsu left by the previous Hokage, you are the only one in the hidd.. no possible the only shinobi we have came across that can pull this off. so if you accept please make your way to the coordinates given by inochi yamanaka"_

 _after a small nod of the head the ANBU Shinobi vanished in a cloud of smoke._

 _:over at the yamanaka flower shop store room:_

 _a deep voice called out saying "you showed up quicker then I expected, huh then again you are the Demon Fox so that is to be expected" Inochi handed over a small slip of paper containing the coordinates of this hidden base. The ANBU Shinobi took the slip and began to walk out the door before he was stopped in his tracks by what he had thought might have been a genjutsu maybe even a trick played by the enemy to distract him, but that wasn't the case I face it was the daughter of inochi yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka.-_

The Hokage ripped open the scroll to be enlighten by a incredible impossible code that can only be solved by a trusted Shinobi at the decipher core.

..-. . -... .-. ..- .- .-. -.- .- ..- - ... - .. ... ... .. - -. .-.. - -. .- -... . -. . - -.- -.-. - -.. . -. .- - . -.-. .-.. - ..- -.. ... .. -.. -.. . -. -... .- ... . .. -. ..-. .. .-.. - .-. .- - . -.. ·-·-·- -.-. ..- .-. .-. . -. - ... . .- .-. -.-. ... ..-. - .-. - . ... - ... ..- -... .- . -.-. - ... -... - ... ..- - ... ·-··· -... - ... .-. . .-. - .-. - . -.. .- ... ..- -. ... ..- -.-. -.-. . ... ... ..-. ..- .-.. ·-·-·- .- .-.. - ... - ..- -. ... .-. .-. - .- . -.-. - - .- .. .-.. . -.. -... . .- ... - .. ... ... .-.. - .- .-.. -.- - - ...- .. -. -. ..-. - .-. .. ... .- ...- . . -. -.-. - ..- -. - . .-. -.. - -.-. ..- - . -. - ... ... .. -. -. . -.. -... -.- - ... . .-.. . .- ..-. ... . .-.. .. - . .- -. -... ..- - .-. .- .. - - .-. .. - .- -.-. ... .. ..- -.-. ... .. ... .- .- ... .- . .-.. .-.. .- ... ..-. .. .-.. . ... .-.. . ..-. - -... -.- - ... . . -. . - -.- .. -. .- .-. ..- ... ... - - -... ..- .-. -. .- ..-. . .- -.. - -.-. ..- - . -. - ... .- .. - ... - ... . -.-. - -.. . -.. - . ... ... .- -. . ·-·-·- .. .- .. .-.. .-.. ..-. ..- .-. - ... . .-. - -. - -.- - .. ... ... .. - -. .- ... .- .-.. .- .- -.- ... .- -. -.. .- .. .-.. .-.. .-. . .-. - .-. - .- ... . -. .-. .-. - -. .-. . ... ... ... .- ... -... . . -. - .- -.. . .-.. .- -.. -.- ... - -.- .- -. . ·-·-·- - ... . -.. . - - -. ..-. - -..- ·-·-·-

Lady Hokage sent this off to him straight away and waited inpatiently for it to be deciphered. of course in no time at all the message was sent back and Lady Hokage read it as:

""February 12th mission log #16

Enemy code name Cloud hidden base infiltrated. current search for test subjects 6Ts 2Ts & 7Ts reported as unsuccessful. Although Project Tailed Beast is slowly moving for I have encounter documents signed by the leafs Elite ANBU traitor Itachi Uchiha as well as files left by the enemy in a rush to burn a few documents with the coded message.

19, 7, 4 - 8, 13, 5, 8, 13, 8, 19, 4 - 19, 18, 20, 10, 20, 24, 14, 12, 8 - 22, 8, 11, 11 - 11, 0, 20, 2, 7 - 0, 5, 19, 4, 17 - I - 0, 13, 3 - J.

which I decided to say 'The Infinite Tsukuyomi will launch after 8 and 9.

I will further on my mission as always and will report when progress has been made Lady Hokage.

The Demon Fox.""

"Damn, huh I never thought I'd have her stuck in my mind this long" (remembers back to when he bumped into Ino) "I wish she could know the truth, then again aha maybe I should try talking to her as me first". shortly after mumbling to himself he hears the sound of a paper bomb about to explode as he quickly jumps out of harms way to be stood against an old rival.

 **"I can't blow my cover no matter what happens"**

"Your Sasuke Uchiha from the Uchiha clan, right?" asked by the demon fox trying not to sound to obvious.

"that's right, who and what are you doing here, this place is forbidden, even to you ANBU" replayed Sasuke is a rather hostile manner.

The demon fox was short of words as he wanted to tell him but couldn't blow his cover or mission, he sat there in dead silence for roughly 30 seconds before he grabbed an envelope and vanished into his this cloud of smoke.

Sasuke thinks to himself **"I don't know why, but something about that ninja seemed familiar"** Sasuke then vanished into a cloud of his own smoke.


End file.
